


Logbook

by thebosscamacho



Series: Grand Theft Auto: The Untold Stories [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Online - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Attempts to make sense of the timeline, Gen, more tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: Many come to Los Santos. Only one has ever recorded her experience so thoroughly.
Series: Grand Theft Auto: The Untold Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745272
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Catherine Davison’s Personal Log, March 12th, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to flesh out my GTA online character. And present my view of the timeline.

Let’s get one thing straight, I’m only doing this because my therapist said it would help me make sense of things if I write out what happened and how I feel about it. But I suspect the real reason he suggested this was because I’m now mute, and first our session was somewhat difficult for him. I know you’re going to read this doc, please don’t insult my intelligence. Fortunately for you, I have a photographic memory.

It all had started last week. Everything was normal, it was a calm night, and I was getting ready to go to bed. When I had gotten into bed, I remember the last thing on my mind was that cute waitress from the local café before falling asleep. It was the sound of the smoke detector that woke me up. The smell of smoke greeted my nose when I got to my senses. My first thought was to get out of the house asap. I’ll admit I was panicking the whole time, but I did manage to escape my burning house. That was when I got a good look at what was happening.

Our vacation house was completely on fire. I could hear my parents screaming, most likely burning to death. I noticed that the fire seemed to be spreading from my parent’s room, so I guess it started there, but how? I didn’t really give it any thought because I broke down crying when the screams stopped. In the middle of my grieving, I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around to face an unfamiliar man.

“What do we have here?” He asked in a mocking tone. He picked me up by my arm and got in my face. “Never would have to guess Benjamin would have had a kid, much less a blondie like you.”

I wasn’t surprised he recognized me. My family was well known back in Liberty City. What puzzled me was that he seemed to know my father on a personal level. I’ve met all those he was that close to, and as I said, I didn’t know this guy.

“W-who are you?” I asked shakily.

The man laughed. “Someone I’m sure your daddy didn’t tell you about. Hell, I doubt he even told his wife. Well, let’s just say your father use to run with some…unsavory people; and during that time, he crossed the wrong man.”

I shook my head. “What did my dad ever do to you?”

“Let’s just say we’re even now. However, I do feel…sexually frustrated right now.”

That asshole had his way with me right then and there. Of course, he got away it; that’s what you get for having your vacation house in the middle of the countryside of Iowa, where all the neighbors are miles apart from each other. The only reason we even had it build there was that Mom and Dad were state natives that had come from farm families before making it big. But that’s not even the worst of it. When he was done, he slit my throat and left me there to die.

I admit that I felt helpless while the jackass walked away. But as I lay on the ground, it occurred to me that I could well be one of many others who this guy was going to screw over. I realized I needed to live, if not for justice, for revenge. With this newfound resolve, I crawled to the road that passed the house. Fortunately, a car was coming when I finally reached the roadside. The car came to a stop and a young couple came out. They loaded me into the back seat and took me to the nearest hospital. I think you know the rest.

But you know, I actually feel better now that I’ve gotten everything that happened straight. Maybe I’ll keep this log up. It might be even more useful in the future.


	2. Personal Log, March 13th, 2013

My physician has informed me that I’ll never be able to use my voice again. Apparently, when my throat was slit, my voice box along with most of my vocal cords were too badly damaged to be used again.

Fuck.

He said I’ll be given a card for informing others of my condition, but I doubt it’ll help much. If that wasn’t bad enough, I got a visit from Maxwell Benton, the CEO of Job R Us. 

"Good morning, Ms. Davison. I trust you're feeling better," he said in that condescending tone of his.

I shot him a look I was sure would communicate "Get to the point."

Max had always looked down on me ever since I started working for Dad. Don't get me wrong, I understand respect has to be earned, but it always seemed whatever I accomplished was never good enough for him. Anyway, I wasn't in the mood to put up with his bullshit right now.

He cleared his throat. "I'll cut to the chase. The board of directors feels that you aren't ready to take over the business."

Perhaps I should explain. As I'm sure you know, Doc, my father is the founder and board chairman of Jobs R Us. That's right, the world's largest unemployment agency was started by a simple farmer. As soon as I was 18, I was working for Dad. For the record, I was starting at the bottom. My father had to work his way up and told me I had to do the same. In the three years that followed, I had climbed the corporate ladder high enough to upper management, taking the position of Chief Operations Officer.

So, back to the meeting. You see, that is exactly what Dad was grooming me for. He even allowed me to sit in on a board meeting before we left for our vacation. However, I got the feeling the directors weren't comfortable with how quickly I had risen through the ranks.

"As such, the board elected me as the new chairman."

He seemed quite happy to shove the fact in my face.

"Now, please understand what I say next is not personal, but looking out for the company's best interest."

It's was totally personal.

"I had a word with your doctor, and based on what he had told me, it is my assessment that you are no longer able to do your job as COO. I'm sorry, I must request your resignation."

Make no mistake doc, that was a polite way of saying I was fired. He wants me to give them a letter of resignation so it doesn't look bad when the news media finds out.

"One more thing, I'll be renaming the company and looking into other business opportunities."

So the motherfucker had it out for Dad all along. No wonder he never liked me, I was in his way. I waved him away. I mean, what else could I do, he had me beat. Besides, that was the least of my problems. I could get another job easily, I had to get the guy who raped me. Maxwell left without a word, but I had a sour taste in my mouth.

However, the blow was softened later that day when a police officer came to see me. He told me that they had investigated the location the couple had found me. It led them to my family's vacation home and, more importantly, evidence of the sexual activity that had so scarred me. This information reached the doctors while they were working on me, and checked me for penetration while they were at it. He followed up with a series of yes or no questions, finally allowing me to report my parent's murder and my own rape. When he had finished, the officer promised to keep me updated while they further investigated the matter.

I'll be honest, I was expecting to have to go after this guy myself. Then again, that does sound like something out of a crime thriller movie or something. Just so long as I can see that asshole punished for what he did to me, I'll be happy.


	3. Personal Log, March 14th, 2013

I was finally discharged from the hospital today. Save for my voice, the doctors have said I made a full physical recovery. Physical being the keyword. Look, I know everything going to say that what I've been through must have been traumatizing, but I don't think so. I mean, I was raped, left for dead, made mute in the process and I still survived! If anything, I feel stronger than ever!

A nurse came in with a bag when the doctor left. "Someone has come to pick you up. They've provided you with a change of clothes."

The clothes were a simple pink t-shirt and jean shorts with two-toned pink flat shoes. When I had dressed, I found the couple who saved my life was waiting for me outside. They introduced themselves and Steven and Martha Green, the owners of Green Farms. Once I had thanked them properly, they took me to the police station. When we got there, an officer told me they had arrested a suspect they believed to be tied to my case. Lo and behold, they managed to get the very man. He laughed when he saw me.

"So you survived. You're going to wish you hadn't." he sneered.

I could only glare back at him. He was immediately taken away, and I was asked if I would like to press charges. I remember thinking "He can't be serious." However, these guys actually managed to catch the crook, unlike the police back in Liberty City. Those guys couldn't get their man with a head start. Anyway, I nodded and he went through with the paperwork. Once that was done, Steven and Martha offered to let me stay with them while the creep was processed.

Once we got to their farm, the Greens told me I'd have to earn my keep. I was a little unnerved to hear it, but I understood. No use having extra hands if you don't put them to work. Anyway, they allowed me to relax for the night, so I turned on the tv to Weazel News. What I saw shocked me.

"Breaking News." The news anchor began, "Benjamin Davison, the founder of the largest unemployment company in America, Job R Us, has been confirmed to have connections to the Midwestern Mafia. Mr. Davison could be said to be the hero of a feel-good success story, starting as a humble farmboy, later leaving the country to make it big in the glitz and glamor of Liberty City. With this newfound information. one has to wonder just how much help Mr. Davison had in the making of such a tale. And how much that played into his murder. Both he and his wife were found murdered in their vacation home, leaving their daughter the sole survivor. We now go to one of Mr. Davison's associates, Maxwell Benton."

The camera turned to Maxwell. "Mr. Benton, what do you make of all this."

Max took a deep breath. "Well, it's shocking, to say the least. I never would have thought Ben was caple of doing anything illegal. For as long as I've known him, he was a man of principle. Then again, he never really liked talking about his past. Personally, I like it if he were here now to explain himself, but if I have to guess, I think that's just something he gladly left behind."

For once, we can actually agree on something. At the time, I began to think maybe he wasn't so bad after all. But what happened next quickly changed my mind.

" Mr. Benton, we understand that the Davison's daughter, Catherine, is the last family member alive." the anchor pointed out. "As you were close to the Davison family, what do you think she'll do going forward?"

"Well," Max began, "I can't really speak for her, but I wouldn't be surprised if she quit her job with us. I'm tempted to do it myself, to be honest."

That dick! Suggesting I resign on live TV? He might as well just told them I was fired already. If that wasn't bad enough, with all this mafia shit coming to light, there isn't a company in America that will hire me now. No way in hell is any legitimate business going to sully their reputations by hiring a mobster's daughter. In effect, there was nothing left for me in LC.

I turned the TV off in disgust. I needed to vent to a live person, and the only person that came to mind was Lamar Davis. I know talking to someone you met on Lifeinvader about personal affairs isn't a good idea, but we had gotten close in the time we had known each other. He was online at the time, so I PMed him about everything that had happened.

"Man, that's some fucked up shit," he replied. "Hey girl; sounds like you need a fresh start. Why don't you come down to Los Santos, I can pick you up from LSIA and get you started on something."

I already knew Lamar was a gangster. After all, he'd go on and on about how he was old school gang banging or whatever when we talked, so I knew if I accepted that invitation, I'd be going to a life of crime. But, as I said, no one legit was going to hire me. If had to turn to crime to make ends meet, I'd rather start with it someone I knew.

"I think I will, I'll get back to you when I've set everything up," I replied.


	4. Personal Log, March 15th, 2013

First, Happy Birthday to me! Here's to 21 years of life. Not that anyone needs to know.

Second, it just occurred to me that the creep who raped me must have leaked Dad's dirty laundry to the news. If he thinks I wish I was dead now, he's sadly mistaken. Come to think of it, did Max leave for Liberty City immediately after he visited me? Well, it doesn't matter anymore, I had to look forward.

Martha woke me up before dawn today. She let me borrow some of her work clothes and got me started on some of the simpler chores around the farm once we had breakfast. I gotta say I don't envy Mom and Dad for living this life as kids, I was busy all morning. When I had finished, I found that the insurance check for our vacation house came for me in the mail. I gave it to Steven and Martha, it was the least I could do for them after they saved my life.

"It'll cover the hospital bill and then some," Steven said gratefully.

I had enough on my credit card for everything I needed anyway. Once I had bought a plane ticket to LS, Steven and Martha took me into town and I arranged for a taxi to take me to the airport while they returned to their farm. I won't lie, I'm going to miss them. Is that weird? Yeah, I hardly knew them, but still. They saved my life, how could I ever forget them?

Soon enough, the taxi came and took me to the airport. Getting to your gate is so much easier when you don't have any luggage. Finally, my plane was ready and I boarded. The flight itself was uneventful, but the sun was starting to set when the pilot announced we had arrived at San Andreas. I looked out the window while the plane began landing. It was early evening by the time we touched down. As I made my way out of the airport, I could see Lamar waiting for me. I was surprised he had a rose with him.

"Goddamn girl, you fine as a motherfucker!" he exclaimed as I approached him.

What the Fuck? is that seriously how he greets a woman he's meeting IRL for the first time? He must have seen this on my face. "Oh, I mean...I mean that like not in a stalker type way or nothing."

I took the rose from him as he babbled on. "I'm just, I'm just saying like, you do look good." I tossed the rose behind me.

I thought I had made it clear on LifeInvader I was lesbian. At least this should show I wasn't interested in him.

"You know, you know we've been friends online for so long, You know it's time for us to take our relationship a little bit further...You know like...in like...a sexual way or something." Lamar said as he stepped forward. I stepped back in response, holding my hands up for emphasis.

"Oh, my bad, it ain't like that." What was your first hint, dumbass? "Excuse me, you know?"

He paused, searching for something to say. Honestly, I got the impression that Lamar wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed on LifeInvader, but I didn't think he was that much of an idiot.

"Fuck it, that's neither here nor there." He turned and we got into his car. "Despite your rejection, I'm still gonna help you get settled in, baby. You know? You might not be the flowers type girl but I've got something else for you."

"Pah-yow." He handed me a pistol. "Welcome to Los Santos. Untraceable." I examined the weapon. Dad had taught me how to use a gun in my late teens, so I knew what to look for. Seeing it actually brought back some memories of shooting cans off a table with him back in the vacation home. I gotta say, it actually made for a nice birthday present.

"Give me a tongue kiss..." Of course, Lamar had to ruin it. I held the gun to his face. "My bad, okay? Let's go."

Lamar pulled out of the airport and onto the highway. "Say baby, it's a gang of opportunities in Los Santos. I mean, that's if you got the nuts... or the... you know... Your boy know people all over the city. Like my boy Hao, he, like literary the best mechanic in town. And my Simeon, you know, he the best bullshit artist in town, with his bullshitting ass. And my boy G, or any of the homies from families, baby, you straight. Matter of fact, Ima run you to Hao's right now cause he might get you a little race or something. Know what I'm talking about? You like cars right? Yeah. Put up a little wager, you know? I got my money on you baby. I got a lot of shit on you."

A song came on the radio. "Oh...wait, that's my shit."

We drove on for a while before Lamar pulled into a parking lot.

"This the spot, baby. Hey," He pointed at the end of the parking lot, "just go post up and wait for me right there real quick while I make this call. I gotta hit the homie auntie, you know, she got ass...I mean, I mean...I'm a community activist. Anyway, we going to get you a car. We gonna get you a car to race in, so..."

I gave him an "I got the idea" gesture and got out of the car. 

"you know? Well to look at the back of my shit in. 'cause you ain't gonna beat me. I'm just saying though, baby, you...Fuck it."

I walked over to the spot Lamar had pointed to. A car was driven to me, but I didn't like it, so it was driven away and another was brought. This continued until I picked a car, a second-generation Benefactor Schafter. I had one of these back in Liberty City, so it was an obvious choice. We lined up for the race, as it just so happen we were the only contestants. The race itself as pretty straightforward. I won, not the Lamar made it challenging. When he caught up, he called and told me to follow him. The finish line happened to be at a mall, so he led me to the parking lot. When we had parked, I got out and waited.

Lamar got out of his car, talking to someone on his phone. “Yes. Yeah. Man, if you don’t get off my phone with this bullshit. Fuck.” He hung up. “Man, some people as so clingy.”

“Hey, what that shit do?” Lamar asked as we fist-bumped. “You trying to make some cheese? My boy Gerald, G, he lookin for someone low key right now and to be one thousand with you, I’m thinking you. Look, is a big exchange of merchandise going down…the Vagos and the Ballas is going squash their little…uh…cultural differences or what the fuck ever, anyway, why don’t you slide down there and see if you can shake up the free market economy a little bit and…uh," he raised his wrist. I met it with mine "…get that cheese.”

Lamar walked to his car. “Hey, Imma text you the boy G's address, don’t even trip, he straight, that’s my dog, you know, we got you.” With that, he drove out of the mall parking lot.

I returned to my car. Once I got in, I found Lamar had sent the meeting location to my GPS. When I got there, I found the meeting was under a bridge. Drawing my pistol, I approached the deal. There were guys guarding, but I was a good shot. I got through them, just in time to see an SUV driving away. I hurried back to my car and pursued it. Eventually, I managed to kill the driver and get the drugs. I looked at the address Lamar had texted me and made my way to it. When I arrived, I was surprised to find it was an apartment complex and that Lamar was already there.

"Hey G," he called, "come out here man, folks here." He turned to me, greeting me with a wrist bump. "What's up dog, how you doing?"

Just then, the door in front of us opened and someone stepped out. Gerald turned out to be a fat man with a beard wearing a hat and glasses. He said nothing as he walked towards us.

"Well god damn you anti-social motherfucker, you gonna speak?" Lamar asked.

"Hey," Gerald grunted after a moment.

Lamar, perhaps thinking the situation was getting awkward (he wasn't entirely wrong, to be fair), stepped in. "See? I told ya, ya'll gonna get along great. Ya'll gotta take this shit on the road, have you a ventriloquist act going on. Maybe you can stick yo hand up his ass. Give him the dough."

I handed G the drugs.

"Yeah," he grunted, taking the package from me. He looked at it for a moment. "Alright, here." G pulled out a stack of bills, giving it to me. "It's right, don't bother counting it."

Under any other circumstance, I wouldn't trust him on that. However, given he's had to deal with Lamar a whole lot longer than I have, I got the feeling I was in his good graces for not saying a damn thing. Of course, I was still going to count, just not in front of him.

"You get anything else interesting, bring em my way." Gerald offered.

Lamar chucked. "What I tell you? What I tell you, motherfucker? He like you. And now you got you some bread, what you need to do is get you some motherfucking gear, 'cause you bummy as fuck."

Sure Lamar. I'm bummy as fuck for wearing clothes people who save my fucking life gave me. G groaned and went back into his apartment.

Lamar continued. "You can't be walking around with me looking like that. You need to better representate yourself, you know what I'm talkin about?" Lamar turned back to the apartment. "Hey G, don't get lost fool. C'mon man, turn that shit off man...I need my commission. G, you hear me dog, I need my commission nigga."

I turned and walked away while Lamar continued to complain. "You body stingy motherfucker man."

I got back to my car and drove away. When I found a good place I was sure no one would bother me, I parked. I know I could probably get a motel room, but I'm too tired. Besides, I need to save ever penny I can get right now. so, sleeping in the car it is.


End file.
